To the end (Frerard oneshot)
by margieisconfused
Summary: It was a normal afternoon for Frank, until the phone call..


When Frank came home that night, the house was empty, his wife Jamia was still at work, and everything was silent. Too silent. He missed going out with the boys, going on tour, having the screaming fans yell their names as they played onstage, he may have been complaining then, but now he had to admit he missed it. The band wasn't officially over, but it's been 4 years of nothing, no touring, no albums, nothing. They all knew it was ending, and no one seemed to stop it from ending. The only one who really seemed to care was him. But he missed Gerard too. He may have a wife, but he always had a crush on him, they even dated, secretly of course. Well, lots of fans had understood there was something going on, but it never got confirmed and he still loved him, oh he loved Jamia too, but let's just say he wasn't indifferent to Gerard's charm. He missed the kisses onstage, the roar of the crowd who went crazy each time they'd kiss or they'd touch, it all meant something to him, but then Gerard found Lindsey. He married her, and that was when the band started to break, there was a tension between him and Gerard, he thought Gerard married Lindsey only to make him mad, he married her randomly, backstage after a show, a couple days, a couple weeks maybe, after they had a fight, and Frank got seriously hurt, he had been crying almost every night, hoping things would get better, and they did in a way, but not in the one he hoped they would.

When the phone rang, he crashed back in reality, realizing he was still standing in the doorway, lost in his thoughts, sadness creeping on him. He dropped his things, rushed to get the phone before he missed the call and answered. The person on the other side of the line talked first:

-Hello?

Frank froze. His eyes grew wide, his heart began to run faster, already running fast because he ran to get the phone, it felt like it would explode out of his chest, it may have been happiness too. He just couldn't believe it. He had been thinking of that person only seconds ago. Gerard.

-Umm.. Is anyone there?

-Yes! Yes, I'm sorry Gee, I was just surprised you called

Gerard laughed, a bit nervously, making Frank smile, he had missed that laugh too

-Yeah I was just missing you I guess…

-You've been missing me?

He quickly answered, like if he made a mistake;

-And the guys too of course, and I was thinking we should have a band reunion.. I miss the band.

-You know, I've been thinking about that only seconds before you called, we should definitely meet again, it's been too long

-Yeah, I guess we needed a break, with all the shit that's been going on, you know…

He seemed sad, and Frank remembered Gerard and his brother, Mikey, had been in pretty though times, dealing with depression, Gerard with his drug and alcohol problems, and the tension between them, also the lack of a drummer, Bob being gone..

-Yeah, things were pretty bad..

-But I got clean. I stopped the drugs, the alcohol, I made it Frank! And I figured out…

He paused, hesitating if he should say what he was about to say, Frank encouraged him to continue;

-You figured….?

-I miss you. I like making music with you. And in spite of all the other shit that comes with it, good and bad, I still wanna do that.

Frank froze, once again, his heart beating faster again, he thought if things continued this way, his heart would completely stop beating, and we'd find him dead in the morning.

-I miss you too Gerard. A lot. And the guys, and the music. I likes making music, I like hanging out, I liked everything, and I want to do that again too. Let's have a band meeting next Saturday, or as soon as we can okay?

Frank could feel Gerard smiling through the phone.

-Okay. See you soon, I'll call you back for the time and place

Frank smiled, playing with a pen he found on the table

-Okay, bye, see you soon

-Bye

And as Frank was going to hang up he heard Gerard say something;

-To the end Frank. I promise I won't let you down this time.

He then heard the tone that indicated Gerard had hung up. But Frank was too in shock to hang up, or even to move. His mind was running fast as the phone was against his ear, Gerard's words ringing clear in his head. _''To the end.. To the end..''_They were no big deal to anyone else, only the title of a song they wrote, but they had been using those words way before the song. And he hadn't heard those words used by Gerard in a long time. His heart was racing faster than ever before, at this rate he was sure to be found dead on the floor the next morning, but he didn't want to die now,

Not after Gerard had used their code words to say _''I love you''_


End file.
